The Revolution Will Be Televised
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: With ECW in dire straits, what can Paul Heyman do to save his beloved company? A chance phone call by a TNN representative that supports ECW may be just the string of luck Paul and ECW need... AU!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here with another new story. This one is an AU based on a shoot promo Paul Heyman made in early 2001 around the time the original ECW went under where Paul stated that TNN was going to give Vince McMahon's WWF 100 million dollars and replace ECW as their TV show. This story goes around the pretense that TNN chose ECW. Hope y'all enjoy it!_

It was a gloomy time in ECW. The company had lost multiple high profile wrestlers over the past few months, his company was deep in debt, checks to employees were being bounced around, the company could close any minute, and TNN was about to have WWF replace them. However in the TNN's Atlanta office a meeting just ended that barely passed in a company's favor, and the news was right about to hit ECW hard as call was being sent from Atlanta to ECW's office in Philadelphia.

Paul Heyman calmly picked up. "Hello, Paul Heyman speaking."

"It's Sally Conwell from TNN's corporate office, how are you?" She asked him in a pleasant tone.

"Well..I've been better. My company is in massive debt and could close any moment now." Paul answered.

"We know." Sally replied. "We actually just had a meeting about that and you might be pleased to hear the result." She explained, smiling.

A glimmer of hope crossed Paul's face. "Go on."

"It took us some time but we decided to relocate the funds we planned for for WWF and move them to ECW, your company." Sally said with a little smile.

Paul spat out the sip of Pepsi he had drank. "Seriously?!" He yelped in disbelief.

"Yes seriously. The money will be sent to your business account, ECW will get the financial relief it deserves." Sally explained happily.

"One moment please ma'am." Paul asked, trying to contain his joy.

"Alright, I will hold." Sally replied.

Paul pressed the hold button on his office phone. "**YES! FUCKING YES! ECW WILL LIVE ON! IN YOUR DAMN FACE MCMAHON!**" Paul screamed, lost in the moment of his joy.

Rob Van Dam was walking by Paul's office when he he heard Paul yell with vigor though his open office door. "Dang Paul, what's going on?" the high-flyer asked with a little smile on his face as he walked in.

"Oh Rob, I have wonderful news for all of ECW!" Paul exclaimed in joy.

"What's the news man?" The young high-flyer asked.

"TNN has decided to give us the 100 million dollars it was going to give McMahon! We're saved!" Paul screamed in joy.

Rob's jaw dropped in a moment before smiling a wide smile. "Oh my god Paul are you serious man?! Please tell me you're serious?!" Rob exclaimed.

"I dont joke about this Rob!" Paul laughed jovially.

Rob couldn't help but break his cool demeanor and hug Paul in congratulations, "Oh my god! This is incredible dude!"

"Thank you Rob. Can you stay while I finish this call?" Paul asked happily.

"Sure thing boss man." Rob replied with a smile.

Paul picked the phone back up, taking it off hold. "Okay, I'm back."

"I'm still here." Sally said, ready to resume the call.

"So about the money, what changed your mind?" Paul asked, simply curious now.

"We held an impromptu meeting. and it turns out that there's more people here that like ECW then you may think. We did a majority rule meeting on who should we give the 100 million dollars too: The WWF or ECW and the ECW support barely won." Sally answered.

"Thank you so much. You wont regret this Sally." Paul answered confidently.

"I'm sure I won't. I will be watching your next show." Sally replied. "That's all." She added cheerily.

"Thanks again." Paul replied cheerfully.

Paul and Sally ended the call, hanging up. While Sally, an ECW supporter was smiling at the thought of the company surviving, Paul had to let the wrestlers know. He called Simon Diamond, Rhino, Sandman, and the rest of his ECW talent to spread the word of a business meeting approximately 24 hours before their Friday show. He had to tell them this news.

It was a Thursday afternoon and Paul Heyman was in the ECW ring, overlooking rows upon rows of his employees: wrestlers, referees, trainers, and maintenance crew all looked at the charismatic owner in the ring, ready for him to speak so they could start this sudden meeting.

"So what's up Paul?" Rhino asked.

"I know we've had problems regarding ECW. Bounced checks, money not coming in, this company is deep in debt, and on top of that TNN has little respect for us as a company." Paul stated.

"Yeah, we know that dude." Nova replied coolly.

"I bring this up because yesterday I have a call from an executive assistant from TNN about the 100 million dollars that they plan to give WWF to replace us...and after a meeting that they had..." Paul started, as if he had trouble believing the words that he was about to speak.

RVD couldnt help but smile, having already known the answer.

"They decided to take the 100 million dollars that they were going to give the WWF...and give it to us." Paul said, looking at all of his employees in attendance.

Several collective jaws dropped in disbelief.

"Disbelief doesn't not even begin to fucking describe the way the way I felt when I heard that company is not only saved but it will be richer then ever, stronger than ever, and better than ever before." Paul declared in a calm and assertive voice.

RVD's smile widened. "I heard the news first, but I didnt wanna spoil it for y'all." He said.

Everybody gave a look at Mr. Friday Night after he said that. "You knew this whole time?" Tommy Dreamer asked him.

"Yup." Rob answered proudly.

"Oh of course, the show-stealer knows everything." Kid Kash rolled his eyes and smiled at the high-flyer, after his light rib.

"Something wrong with that?" Rob laughed.

"Nah, not really." Kash grinned as the other employees chattered among themselves until Paul's voice was heard.

"There will be some changes around here in ECW and I expect every one of you to work harder than before because now there's no question on whether or not you'll get the money you deserve to take care of yourselves and your loved ones. Do I make make myself clear?" Paul asked with a smile.

"Crystal Paul." Rob smiled.

Paul nodded. "Now that's what I want to hear and trust me if you think that ECW was fun before and that we were hardcore before, you ain't seen fucking nothing yet!" Paul declared with much vigor to his employees in attendance.

"The Revolution will live on!" RVD grinned.

Tommy Dreamer nodded and smiled at his high flying co-worker and friend. "ECW! ECW! ECW!" He chanted out, leading his fellow wrestlers, referees, and staff alike. Paul chanted as well with tears of joy filling his voice. ECW was alive, the revolution would live on.

To be continued...


End file.
